1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel that can be mounted to an imaging device such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or a portable telephone with a camera function.
2. Background Information
An imaging device such as a digital still camera comprises, for example, a camera body and a lens barrel supported by the camera body. One known type of lens barrel is called a telescoping lens barrel. A telescoping lens barrel houses an optical system that includes a zoom lens that can be deployed in the optical axis direction with respect to the camera body.